poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerl and his Team Save Diancie
This is the Scene Where the villains trying to kidnap diancie, But Emerl and The Gang Stops them In ''Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction''.'' (Meanwhile, the villains and the thieves are trying to capture Diancie) '''Chuck The Evil Sandwich-Making Guy:' Not So Fast Princess, Let's see if You Find My Mustard Ray Confusing! (Chuck Fires Mustard, Also Delphox uses Flamethrower and Greninja Fires Water Shuriken and Blast diancie into the wall) Chuck The Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: (Laughing Evilly) (Pikachu Heard A Sound) Pikachu: Pika! Alvin: Did I Heard Something?! Kitty Katswell: That's An Spy Emergency! Gumball: I Heard of Something! Wizwuz: '''Sounds like an Magical Emergency! '''Applejack: What in Tarnation is that? Sora Takenouchi: I Sense Something, The Thieves! Scorpi: '''Let's hurry up, Shall we and mixes, let's go and see what is happening! '''Eddy: Sounds likes trouble! Teslo: It Sounded like a cry for help! The Chief: Let's Go and hurry up! (Pikachu Runs to see what is going on) Oggy: (meows) Jack: (meows) Olivia: (meows) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Terra: Come on Let's Hurry! Darwin: Wait up guys! Lunk: Don't Forget about me! Torts: '''I haven't finished my Ice Cream yet! '''Teslo: '''There's no time for that Let's go! '''Keswick: Me too! Jawg: '''I Smell trouble! '''Dudley Puppy: Let's go and see What's Happening! Kari Kamiya: '''Right With ya, Come on Gatomon, Let's go see what has happened! '''Gatomon: '''Correct, Let's hurry up! '''Sticks the Badger: '''Right behind you! '''Emerl: Mordecai! Their's trouble! Mordecai: Takato, I gotta go! Takato in the Phone: Wait- (Mordecai hangs up the phone) (Our Heroes Run to see what is happening) (Meanwhile with the DigiDestined) Takato Matsuki: Mordecai hello? Guilmon: Takato, what happened? Rika Nonaka: He already hanged up. J.P. Shibayama: Oh man I was gonna talk to him! Tommy Himi: I was gonna talk to him either. Takuya Kanbara: Sorry, he says he has to go. Terriermon: Momentai. You'll talk to him later when we get back home. Henry Wong: Well it might be possible that those villains are to wreck our friends again. Koji Minamoto: Yeah, It could be. Koichi Kimura: Well let's just relax and have fun in the beach. Zoe Orimoto: Alright then. (They all walk to the beach) Takuya Kanbara: Sounds good to me. Tommy Himi: I'm going to build a sand castle. Takuya Kanbara: And I can't wait to surfing with a surf board. Takato Matsuki: Hope they don't have sharks around in the beach. Rika Nonaka: Come on guys, There are no sharks around. (Meanwhile, Diancie is Trying To Escape by The Villains, However Marilyn Flame, Delphox, Ninja Riot. Greninja and the other Villains Appear blocking her way) Major Nixel: You're not going anywhere Princess, You're Trapped! Chuck The Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: '''We got you this time! '''Yellow Psycho Ranger: There's no escape now princess. Marilyn Flame: Sorry, Riot. General Nix. I won't allow you to get in my way. Ninja Riot: That's what I should be saying. Blue Psycho Ranger: '''Getting the way is a simple is that. '''The Butcher: Oh yes, Riot, that will do. Chuck The Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: Wait until I turn you into a diamond sandwich princess! Zomom: I think I'll have you for dessert. Pink Psycho Ranger: '''You want me to get a sandwich dessert diamond? '''Diancie: Well, then, if you'll excuse me. Marilyn Flame: Stop right there! The Butcher: Pastrami Attack! Chuck The Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: Do you like Honey Butter?! (Delphox uses Flamethrower, Greninja Uses Water Shuriken, The Butcher Fires Pastrami and Chuck fires Honey Butter to Make And Explosion dusts, which cause Diancie to knock away) Major Nixel: (Cackles) Now You're Mine! Dr. Neo Cortex: You're Trapped Forever! (Laughing Evilly) (Our Heroes Rushed in stop the villains) Ash Ketchum: Stop it! Ganging up like that. Zor: What? Seriously? You're not suppose to be here. Black Psycho Ranger: '''Just get away from there. '''Agumon: '''What do you think you were Doing?! '''Daggett: What are you trying to do here?! Zaptor: Capture the princess?! Slumbo: Trying To Sabotage Her?! Anna: Why are trying to do that with her?! Ventus: Trying to Capture Her?! Edward: Trying to be mean?! Palmon: '''Being Terrible?! '''Torts: '''Sabotage and Being Terrible?! '''Ash Ketchum: What do you think you're doing?! Zavok: We we're just trying to be evil! Zazz: It's our job to do this, guys! Master Zik: Get out of our way! Or you face you're fear of wisdom! Mixels: Not Cool! Not cool! NOT COOL!!! Izzy Izumi: Looks Like the Deadly Six are having a bad Argument. Thomas the Tank Engine: Stealing is the Villains' job?! Dudley Puppy: '''What do you mean stealing is the Villains' job?! (Serena, Bonnie, Dedenne and Clemont Rushed in to see what's happening) '''Marilyn Flame: Stay out of this. Dr. Neo Cortex: Just Move Away, I need some planning to do! Lady Redundent Woman: We we're just being so bad! Dr. Neo Cortex: '''I needed this job to do. '''Ms. Question: Questions need to do. Marilyn Flame: I need the diamonds that only this one can make. Ninja Riot: You talk too much, Marilyn, and Guys. Dr. Two-Brains: Hey That's My Line! Dr. Blowhole: Oh, so aren't you listening?! Ninja Riot: You're not a master thief, you're a master blabbermouth! Major Nixel: Who you calling me a Master Blabbermouth?! Blabbermouth! Dr. Two-Brains: '''That's A Blabbermouth thief for you! '''Yellow Psycho Ranger: '''This is getting annoying, Stop Complaining about it! '''Zeena: Get out or I'll slap you in the face! Granny May: Dearies, Please calm down! (The Villains Began to Argue over Diancie) Gatomon: '''Did Ninja Riot called Major Nixel a Blabbermouth?! '''Kari Kamiya: '''Yeah, Major Nixel was such A blabbermouth. '''Mesmo: '''Wow, Major Nixel was being a Blabbermouth. '''Serena: She's a thief?! Sam: But why, Isn't that a thief?! Lunk: How, She's Also a Thief As Lady Redundent Woman?! Ed: Like A Female Thief?! Double-D: Like A Worst Thief?! Eddy: Or maybe a devil thief?! Flain: Or Maybe a Criminal!? Darwin: It's those Bad guys I tell ya! Dudley Puppy: Like a D.O.O.M. Thief?! Magnifo: '''Looks like a magician full of Bad Guys! '''Kiva: Looking like a diva master thief?! Donald Duck: Like A Bicker thief?! Luigi: Well maybe a worse thief?! Shuff: What's A Rock thief?! Zorch: No that's a Diamond Thief?! Mimi Tachikawa: '''That's A mean Thief and A ninja Thief here. '''Kirby: Poyo? Diddy Kong: Don't call Marilyn, A Poyo Thief! Donkey Kong: Little buddy, that's how Kirby only talks like that. Gobba: For the Last time Stop talking about thieves okay? Jenny: Well, I think about wanted to say that. Fluttershy: We're we arguing I'm sorry. Ash Ketchum: Now's your chance! (As Diancie escapes) Pikachu, Use Thunderbolt! Teslo: Come on guys, lets give them, what we got! Volectro: '''Roger! '''Zaptor: '''You got it! (Just As the Villains, Thieves, Delphox and Greninja, Ready to attack them, Pikachu uses thunderbolt, The Electroids also use thunderbolt, And both of the Thunderbolt attack the Villains, Including Delphox and Greninja) '''Major Nixel: Why You Little! Serena: This way! Sonic: Come on! Tails: Let's get out of here! Volectro: Flee while we can! Hoogi: '''Yeah, Run for your lives! '''Matt Ishida: '''You'll got that Right! (Our Heroes manage to rescue Diancie and everyone Escapes) '''Bystander Man 1: Who't that?! Bystander Lady 1: What're they doing?! Bystander Man 2: Call Officer Jenny, Quick! (As Delphox, Greninja And The others villains Regain their Strength) Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III: I'll get you for this guys! Major Nixel: (Growls) Just you Wait! Red Psycho Ranger: '''Their Getting Away! '''Zeena: That Pikachu will pay for what he did to my hair! Zazz: Let's get them! Zavok: (In Skales' voice) Forget it! Let's get out of here! (As the Other Villains Escapes, Dedenne goes for a slide and lands of Bonnie's head) Elsa: Thanks for Saving her. Olaf: I Do what I can! Clemont: It looks like we're all safe now. Zaptor: So did I! Edward: Diancie, I'm glad you're safe. Diancie: Everyone, I'm very grateful to you all for rescuing me. Ash Ketchum: You spoke! Volectro: That's nice talking! Footi: '''Yeah, Diancie is talking! '''Tentomon: '''So i knew Diancie can talk! '''Patrick: So, You talk eh? Edward: Wow, she can talk! Serena: Wow! Anna: That's Right! Olaf: And you are. Diancie: Diancie. Clemont: It's telepathy! Bonnie: You're so cute. Zaptor: Hello Diancie! Palmon: '''Great to see ya! '''Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash. Diancie: Ash. Ash Ketchum: And this is my partner, Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu. Diancie: Pikachu. Emerl: My name's Emerl, leader of the Sega Unit Patrol Sqaud 1. Diancie: Emerl. Gmerl: My name is Gmerl. Anna: I'm Anna. Kristoff: I'm Kristoff and that's Sven. Flain: I'm Flain and that's Vulk and Zorch. Teslo: I'm Teslo and that's Volectro and Zaptor. Krader: I'm Krader and that's Shuff and Seismo. Flurr: I'm Flurr and that's Lunk and Slumbo. Gobba: I'm Gobba and that's Chomly and Jawg. Kraw: I'm Kraw and that's Balk and Tentro. Magnifo: '''I'm Magnifo and that's Mesmo and Wizwuz. '''Glomp: '''I'm Glomp and that's Torts and Glurt. '''Scorpi: '''I'm Scorpi and that's Footi and Hoogi. '''Olaf: I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! Elsa: I'm Elsa. Gator: Chuckles well, my real name is Gerald, but I quite like being called gator. Serena: And I'm Serena! Diancie: Serena. Ventus: I'm Ventus, he's Terra, and that's Aqua. Jenny: I'm Jenny and that's my XJ-Sisters, and that's Oggy, Jack and Oliva. Oggy: (meows) Jack: (meows) Olivia: (meows) Sora: I'm Sora, he's Donald, and that's Goofy. Mickey Mouse: I'm Mickey Mouse, and I'm a star of Walt Disney! SpongeBob: I'm SpongeBob! this is Patrick and sandy! Patrick: I'm Patrick Star. Thomas the Tank Engine: I'm Thomas and these are my friends! Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. Spike the Dragon: I'm Spike and I'm a Dragon. Sunset Shimmer: I'm Sunset Shimmer, and I'm a Neutral. Fluttershy: We're ever so glad to meet you. Applejack: We're just gonna have the best time! Apple Bloom: '''I'm Apple Bloom. '''Sweetie Belle: '''I'm Sweetie Belle. '''Scootaloo: '''I'm Scootaloo. '''Thomas the Tank Engine: And I like being called Thomas. Sam: I'm Sam, This is Max. Dudley Puppy: I'm Dudley Puppy. Kitty Katswell: I'm Kitty Katswell. The Chief: I'm the Chief. Keswick: I'm Keswick. Mark Evo: I'm Mark Evo and these are my friends. Philmac: I'm Philmac. Xion: I'm Xion. Tai Kamiya: '''I'm Tai Kamiya and these are the Digidestined! '''Agumon: '''I'm Agumon and These are my friends! '''Meta Knight: '''I'm Meta Knight. '''Alvin: I'm Alvin, this is Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Britney and Eleanor. Norbert: I'm Norbert, And this is Daggett. Daggett: Why did I get to be the next one? Bonnie: And Bonnie's my name. Diancie: Bonnie. Mario: I'm Mario, he's Yoshi and that's my brother luigi. Donkey Kong: I'm Donkey kong, and that's diddy kong. Ami: I'm Ami, That's Yumi! Zoe: I'm Zoe. Wordgirl: I'm Wordgirl and that's Captain huggyface! Rich: I'm Rich and that's Dave, Smitty and scott. Kiva: '''I'm KMT1 but everyone calls me Kiva for short. '''Kirby: Poyo! Diddy Kong: Oh, that's Kirby. Skipper: I'm Skipper, this is Private, That's Rico and Kowalski. Mordecai: I'm Mordecai, and this is Rigby. Gumball: I'm Gumball, This is Darwin and That's my Sister Anais. Ed: Hello my name is Ed. Double-D: My name is Double-D, also known as Edd. Eddy: I'm Eddy. Blossom: I'm Blossom, she's Bubbles and that's buttercup. Sonic: I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. And this is my buddy, tails. Tails: '''Hello. '''Knuckles: '''I'm Knuckles and i am Training to be a fighter. '''Amy Rose: '''I'm Amy Rose, And i'll always like being a girl. '''Sticks the Badger: '''I'm Sticks the Badger, and i like being a wild one all the time! '''Finn the Human: I'm Finn, This is Jake. Coco: I'm Coco. Huey: I'm Huey, This is Dewey, and that's Louie. Riku: I'm Riku. Leonardo: My name's Leonardo & these are my brothers, Michelanglo, Donatello & Raphael. Razmo: I'm Razmo, This is Rapido! Thomas the Tank Engine: And the little green tank engine is my friend, Percy. Percy: Hello. Clemont: And my name is Clemont. Diancie: Clemont. Ash Ketchum: You're a Pokémon, Right? (Serena Uses A Guidebook) Serena: Let's see, It says you're called Diancie. With the power to make diamonds, just like that thief said. Mimi Tachikawa: '''Wow, I never knew sense of The power to make Diamonds, I will see them Beautifully. '''Double-D: '''I've seen and heard of Diancie in the history books of Pokémon. '''Anais: I never seen this fairy type Pokémon Before. Gumball: Well you're looking at it now. Sunset Shimmer: '''Even you make Crystal Quartz, jewels and diamonds, things are pretty. '''Amy Rose: '''You can say these diamonds are so pretty! (Meanwhile The Dazzlings and the other villans Looked at Team Robot) '''Bonnie: Diamonds?! Clemont: That must be why they're after you. Adagio Dazzle: (gasp) Did you feel that?! Do you know what that is? Ollie: (holding a cup of tea) It'd been more frightening if you were on a Roof, Adagio. Jessie: We're here looking for Pikachu. The Chameleon: '''Even Rarer Pokémon. '''James: and we find even better Pokémon. Verminious Snaptrap: Well, we don't have find these Diamonds! How come none of our stuff works anymore?! Cubot: Guys, just settle down alright? Sonata Dusk: Hello? We get it, like, all the time! It's how we get people to do what we want. Verminious Snaptrap: (speaks into can) Mole, great connection! You sound like you're right in the same room! The Mole: (speaking into can) I did some digging, and learned The Heart Diamond is designed by Carbink. I'm sending you a photo. (stands, walks over to Snaptrap and hands him a piece of yellow pad paper; The Dazzlings, Snaptrap looks at a poorly drawn sketch of Diancie) Name's Diancie. We get her on our side, we'll not only have chairs, we'll have- Adagio Dazzle: (growls) Sonata Dusk: Wha-What did I say? The Mole: Well I didn't know that?! Orbot: Why yes, it because these diamonds are very rich and amazing. Adagio Dazzle: What you meant to say was that being in a Lousy Domain sounds like a great way to meet other Heroes. Verminious Snaptrap: The Heart Diamond, and Carbinks that don't Shatter! Brilliant! We'll capture The Princess and make her work for us! Bowser: Yes But What about our plans? Mal: Well what are supposed to do?! Francisco: Get The Diamonds?! Leather Teddy: Kidnap Those Mixels?! Cubot: Defeat the Team Robot?! Sonata Dusk: Lunch?! Adagio Dazzle: (groan) The chance to get our Diamonds. Skunk: But what if we need our diamonds? Sonata Dusk: Oh. Right. Larry: Wait, But what is our diamonds? Bad Dog: Adagio, What is Your news, By kidnapping Diancie?! The Chameleon: '''The Rules not to get spotted by the heroes. '''Adagio Dazzle: Our Senses are just strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll have to get it. Aria Blaze: So we're just gonna do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off Those Heroes? (sarcastically) Some plan, Adagio. Dr. Eggman: You can say that. Adagio Dazzle: It won't be the same as the times before! There is Some Magic here. Diancie's Magic will give us the power we need to get this entire world to do our bidding. Sonata Dusk: But we can get lunch after though, right? It's Taco Tuesday! Adagio Dazzle: Just follow my lead. Aria Blaze: Or my lead. Adagio Dazzle: My lead! Meowth: Let's grab the goods, while the grabbing's good! Francisco: Guys, you're a diabolical genius! Ollie: (next to Francisco) And uh.. us too. (both smile) Team Rocket: (Laughter) (Leather Teddy, Bad Dog, Ollie, Francisco, Mole, Skunk, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Cubot, Orbot, Mecha Sonic, Miss Power, Dr. Rabies, Madame Catastrophe, The Chameleon, Mal, Seymour Orlando Smooth, Joey, Marky and Dee Dee react favorably) Verminious Snaptrap: To the D.O.O.M. mobile! (Meanwhile, Back to our Heroes) Bonnie: Right. Those people are thieves. Jawg: The Thieves are very evil! T.K. Takaishi: '''And also Villains are Thieves! '''Patamon: '''Thieves had Worked for Villains! '''Diancie: What do you mean by thieves? Ash Ketchum: They take things that don't belong to them. Emerl: Or Steal Things. Seismo: Or Kidnaps them. Michelanglo: Or Snatch Things! Krader: Or Trap things! Gmerl: Not to mention stealing Pokémon. Balk: '''Or Doing Devious things! '''Dudley Puppy: Thieves like D.O.O.M. Henchman! Ash Ketchum: That's stealing! Bonnie: Yeah. They're bad! Sora Takenouchi: '''Mean and Bad. '''Kristoff: Very bad people! Flurr: And Evil too. Anna: And also bad things. Duncan: Not to Mention Mean Things. Finn the Human: And even terrible things. Jake the Dog: That's right. (In Skips' voice) So stay away from them! Biyomon: '''Staying away from the Thieves And the Villains are so Ridiculous! '''Diancie: I guess that means thieves are bad people to watch out for, I can't believe how much I've learned already! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes